


Cream in your Coffee

by PunchGrunkLove (HunkleJunk)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunkleJunk/pseuds/PunchGrunkLove
Summary: A lonely shift at your local coffee stop turns steamy when Stan Pines comes in...
Relationships: Stan Pines/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56
Collections: Smutty one shots





	Cream in your Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unclemurdy23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclemurdy23/gifts).



> This is a gift to my dear friend who is going through a rough time. I was given a bad porno prompt and decided to lean into it. Hope you enjoy ;) *finger guns*

When you got called in on your day off you figured you wouldn't be the only one working.. but here you were. Alone. Having to deal with rushes of customers by yourself. Running the register and making drinks flitting back and forth between the POS machine and the hulking espresso maker. Grabbing pastries from the display counter to unappreciative customers. Your tip jar, the only motivation for your solitary shift remained despicably low with mostly change and only a few measly dollars floating towards the top. 

It was finally the evening. The hoards had exited, it had been empty and quiet for a while. You begun to clean the machine and begin your closing duties early, hopeful for an early exit. 

As you stood in front of the display case, smeared with fingerprints of a day's worth of inconsiderate people and unsupervised children and began to wipe it down thoroughly a chime of the door alerted you to a new customer coming through the door. 

You straightened your back and looked over with a pleasant smile. 

He had sucked in his breath upon seeing you and his cheeks flushed red. He was tall and muscular. With wide shoulders and a broad chest. He wore a black, slim fitting suit over his large frame, the white shirt underneath was unbuttoned several buttons and tufts of silver chest hair peaked out. A simple gold medallion nestled near his shapely collarbone.

He shot up an arm to rub the back of his neck. "Hey Toots," he had a husky voice that rumbled when he spoke. "Ya' still open?" He asked sheepishly. His large chestnut eyes sparked and his full lips formed an incredibly charming lopsided smile that seemed to take over his entire face.

Even if you were closed, you would still serve this man. In your opinion he had no right to be this sexy.

"Anything for you, sir" you cooed with a wink as you sidled up behind the counter again.

His eyes went wide and a large hand went to take through his thick silver hair. His blush now traveling to his prominent ears.

You rested your hands on the counter and leaned on them slightly, hoping to show him a peak of your cleavage. You caught his eyes venture down, then nervously snap back up at attention to you.

You motioned to the drink menu, "Anything look good to you, sir" you asked, smiling mischievously at him. 

He coughed into his meaty hand and seemed to collect himself for a moment. 

He brought one hand on the counter, and leaned over himself, bringing his face closer to yours. His pupils now blown and eyes filled with desire, he said in a breathy voice, "I'm looking at it, Toots."

Your mouth dropped open slightly in surprise as your eyes looked deeply into his. He cupped your cheek and guided you towards him, pressing his lips gently to yours. It was hesitant at first. He gave you room to stop or pull away, but as soon as you began to kiss back, he became needy and desperate. He nibbled and sucked on your lower lip as a moan slipped out from your throat.

"Mmmm" he hummed at your sounds. As his hand moved back to trace the delicate lines of your neck making shivers run down your spine. When he finally moved away, you realized how you pussy had begun to throb and ache over the simple interaction, and your grip on the counter was white knuckled and frantic.

You gasped looking at him helplessly. Your entire body shaking with need. You quickly moved to turn the neon "Open" sign off and lock the door. You're heart beating of your chest. Were you really going to do this with a stranger? You didn't even know his name?

You turned to face him. He stared at you intently, His bashful demeanor replaced with a smug smile, as a rumble of satisfaction left his muscular chest. You looked him over, drinking him in one more time.

Yes. Yes, you were going to do this.

You strode quickly over to him, and he swept you in his thick muscular arms. He enveloped you in a tight embrace that set your heart aflutter. His strong hands roamed your back as his lips crashed down upon yours once more.

Your arms wrapped around his thick neck, fingers curling through his coarse thick hair pulling at it softly as he growled in pleasure. You brought one hand down dreamily, tracing the burly expanse of his chest and the firm but slightly protruding gut before palming the sizable bulge that had been pressed hard against your stomach.

He groaned in satisfaction at the slightest bit of your touch. "Good girl, baby," His husky voice cooed to you. It sent shock waves through your body to be addressed like that. All of a sudden a ravenous need overtook you to be praised more from his sexy gravelly voice.

You slithered from his arms and down his midsection, resting on your knees in front of him. You smiled up at him, both of your hands laid gingerly over his bulge as you looked up pleadingly into his eyes.

His hands quickly moved to undo his belt and pants and free himself from his the restraint of his boxers. You were expecting a tryst with a sexy older man. You felt an impressive sized member, but nothing could prepare you for what he presented before you. Your mouth dropped open at the sheer size of it. It was massive, both long and thick, with big protruding veins and an oversized head.

It was so impressive it couldn't even be called a cock. You're mind searched for a proper name. Sausage...Schlong? Thors Hammer? God no... Bannana Whammy? Jesus.. now you were just going cockacydal. You reached out hesitantly and took it into your hands. Your tongue reached out and swirled around its rosy, swollen head.

He moaned and wove his fingers through your hair. "That's a good girl. Do you like my cock baby?" he purred. A shudder ran down your spine and you hummed in response, as you moved to run your tongue over his entire length; knowing you would have to lube him up a bit if you were going to have any hope of getting him very far down your throat.

Right now, you thirsted to fit as much of him in your mouth as possible. You slowly wrapped your lips over his head, and the fingers in your hair began to clench tighter. As you descended slowly, his width filling your mouth delightfully, you moaned in pleasure. You could feel your slick pool in your underwear as he urged you on.

"That's it baby, You're doing so good. Take all my cock" he cooed. You slid down his length until his head hit the back of your throat and you started to gag. You paused, breathing roughly around his hardness, as he gently used his hands in your hair to lower you further along his cock. You continued to gag, but the feeling of it, and his cock sliding further into you sent a primal need coursing through your body.

Once you had reached your true peak, he held you there for a moment, making your throat relax against him. You held tightly to the back of his legs as you concentrated on your breathing, and listening to the rumble of his voice as praise flowed from him.

"Thats so good. You took it so well honey. I love your sweet mouth." his husky voice groaned as he let you bob back up and gasp for air; strings of saliva still connecting his cock to your lips. He smiled down at you tenderly, and swept a thick finger across your bottom lip. "

As soon as you had gained your composure, you were back on him with your lips around his cock, trying to take in as much as you could. Loving the feeling of his fingers tightening in your hair, and his hips beginning to thrust into you..

His words of praise had stopped, replaced with loud grunt and animalistic moans that drove you equally wild. You knew you were doing a good job. You wanted him to cum, to taste him in your throat. You picked up your pace and slid your tongue in tandem with your movements.

Just when it seemed you were about to be given your prize, his strong hand guided you away from him, as his hips rocked back, further separating you.

"Not yet." He growled with an authoritative tone. "Take off your shirt." He commanded. You looked around meekly at all the windows surrounding you, realizing for the first time that you had been doing this in the open, in dining room of the cafe.

"No one can see in.. it's ok." He said softly, but firmly, seeming to read your mind. You slowly undid your apron, then lifted your shirt over your head. You looked to him, feeling a blush run to your cheeks, your exposure making you feel shy and vulnerable.

He stood in front of you gently stroking his large cock in one hand smiling approvingly. "There's my good girl. You're so beautiful. Take your bra off for me now." He said. You found yourself obeying without thought. Quickly your bra slid to the floor with your shirt and he took you in again with a sharp intake of breath.

He slowly leaned over and held your large breasts in his hands, massaging them and squeezing them together, pinching the already oversensitive nipples between his forefinger and thumbs. You let out groaning cries and you began to come undone at his attention.

"So perfect." He sighed, as he took his cock, still wet with a mixture of precum and a viscous coating of your saliva and pressed it between your breasts. He moved one large, strong hand to roughly encase his girth in your overflowing bosom. You moved your hands to push the sides to help, as he began to languidly pump into you.

The feeling of him slipping past your tits was incredible. He was rock hard, and the sensation of him dragging up your sternum, covered by your sensitive, ample mounds was delicious. His length meant that with each thrust, the head would pop out the top, and you took the opportunity to lick and suck it every time it made an appearance. He moaned softly, and kept a steady, restrained pace.

"You make me feel so good baby." he whimpered. As his chest began to heave and his hips began to thrust more erratically. His grasp on your breasts became harder, as his fingers dug into the soft flesh, bruisingly. His moans became grunt and growls of elation.

Before he could hit his peak however, once again, he shot himself away in a panic. His breath ragged and eyes wild.

"Oh god baby," He cried, breathing heavy "You're amazin' you're gonna kill me.." A lopsided smile brightened his face, as he took your hand and helped you to your feet. As soon as you were on your feet, you were lifted off of them with a squeal. He picked you up in his thick burly arms, and placed you smoothly on the counter.

His lips met yours again and it was amazing. His tongue explored your mouth with a passion, as his hands traversed your sides and ran over your sensitive breasts gently.

"I think..." He purred in your ear, "It's about time I start returning the favor, Don't you?" Your mouth gaped wide as you looked at him breathless and filled with desire. His hands ran down your body and landed on the waistband of the skirt you had worn to work today. His thick thumbs fit easily in the elastic band. He arched a brow, to ask for permission. You swallowed and nodded eagerly.

In one swift motion both your skirt and panties lay on the floor with the rest of your clothes. You were naked before this beautiful stranger. He slowly stroked his hands on your thick thighs tenderly, while looking into your eyes. gradually moving to the molten heat of your pussy.

Once his hand hit your innermost thigh, he felt the wetness that had dripped down, and his eyes widened, and eyebrows shot up. A groan escaped him, and he swiftly moved his hands up to investigate further.

"Oh god baby..." He groaned, "You are dripping wet." His fingers lightly traced your folds, and brushed against your clit. He swallowed hard and looked at you with a desperateness you had yet to see on his face. "Did-Did I do this to you?" He asked still sounding confident, but something quaking and unsteady as well in his voice.

"Y-yes." you said meekly looking up at him pleadingly, as much as you loved the way he talked to you, you were nervous, and didn't know what to say to him. As you saw his pupils expand visibly, and lust overtake his features, you grew bolder. "Y-You turn me on so much. I-I love your cock. I love it in my throat and in between my tits. I want to-to be your good girl, and to make you cum." you cried.

As soon as the last word was out of your mouth, his lips were over yours again kissing you, this time more needy and intense than the previous ones. A shrill moan escaped you as one of his thick finger simultaneously found your well lubed entrance and began to enter you, setting your nerves on fire.

"That's a good girl." He cooed, as he pump the finger in and out, curling in at just the right spot to make you gasp in ecstasy. His thumb began to rub your clit as he worked, and you slumped over, frantic mewling cries dripping from your lips. 

He cupped your face sweetly, and placed a kiss to your forehead and then to your lips, his pace never faltering, and slowly he lowered himself down in front of you.

He took his finger out of you briefly, and you gasped loudly at the disappointing loss of sensation. until you felt him run two finger up and down your fold, lubing them up in your slick. Soon, he was slowly pressing two meaty fingers inside of you, and the stretch was fantastic. You cried out loudly.

"You're so fucking tight" He grunted, as he moved in closer and licked a strip up your pussy to your sensitive clit. "Oh God!" you cried, as your hand shot out instinctually and grabbed at his thick, silver hair.

You felt, more than heard, his chuckle, as he swirled his firm skillful tongue around your clit, while his fingers pumped into you stretching you out deliciously. All that was real at that moment were sensations, so overworked, were everyone of your nerves. All you could hear was him lapping at you hungrily, his fingers pumping into your wetness. Your body was overloaded with feelings. You could feel what he was doing to you all the way to your fingertips. Your toes curled and your stomach had a knot, that seemed to stretch like a rubber band. Your chest heaved as everything built more. You felt yourself tightening around him, and you tried to say something, you choked out in a panicked voice, "I'm gonna-"

Your back arched and and you writhed on the counter, as he worked harder on you while you thrust into him madly. Your loud cries, quickly devolved into gasping sobbing pleas. Wave after wave shot through you, and he helped you ride each one, until finally your body began to calm, and you laid on a heap, sweat glistening on your body, on the counter.

He got up slowly, and looked down on you with affection. "Such a good girl." He sighed. He brought the two fingers that had been inside of you to your mouth, and you eagerly sucked them clean for him. A display that brought a satisfied rumble from his chest.

"Are you ready for more? Do you think your tight pussy can handle my cock?" He said.

Your body at the moment was weary and spent, but there was absolutely nothing in this world that would stop you from feeling him inside you. "Mmmmm" You moaned.. "Please"

You squeaked involuntarily as your body was moved forward on the counter, without warning by his big strong hands. As soon as you were positioned where he wanted you, he took his still painfully erect cock in his hand and begin to slowly drag in through you juicy folds.

It was enough to make you start moaning again. Once he has sufficiently lubed himself up, he began to push his head into your sensitive entrance. You cried out to feel his girth. He moved slowly, holding your side gently, with the hand that wasn't guiding himself into you.

"Holy shit babe" He cried out. "You're so fucking tight. You feel so good." His hand on your side grasped you tighter, as more and more of himself filled you. His groaning becoming more needy and animalistic.

Finally sheathed fully You cry out as the painful stretch is searing through your body, igniting you in the most wonderful ways. He growls as he gives you a moment for the sensations to dull as you relax around his massive girth.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity of your hips flush together, he begins to move, slowly, and cautiously out of you. "Is this okay?" He asks tenderly, looking affectionately into your eyes. You nod, moaning deeply, urging him to continue.

His eyes close softly, as he is finally pushing himself back in again. His groan, a deep gravelly rumble of pleasure. He goes slow at first, but as you look on lovingly to his face, you can tell how much restraint it is taking. You know he is making sure you are comfortable, and your heart flutters.

He begins to pick up pace gradually. You see the sweat bead on his forehead. The sounds that flow from him are intoxicating. Before long he is thrusting into you with such force that your breasts are matching the sway. He reaches up to grab one and play with you tender nipples, while the other hands is wrapped tightly around your thigh for leverage.

You cry out, as you reach down and rub your clit frantically. His hips begin to move faster and more erratically.

He growls at you desperately. "Where do you want me to cum Baby,"

Before you can even think of the request that leaves your lips, you exclaim breathlessly, "I want you to cum in my ass"

His flurry of hips stop dead and he gasps loudly. You look up at him flushed and embarrassed. Had you said the wrong thing?

"Are-Are you sure?" His voice was low and guttural. His face flushed a deep crimson and eyes narrowed and intense.

"Yes." You're voice trembled in reaction to his intensity. "I want to feel you cum inside of me."

He slowly took himself out of you, and lifted you off of the counter. He used both of his hands to cup your face and draw you into a deep kiss. His hands trembled slightly.

"You-you're amazing" he said with adoration. He guided to bend you over the counter on your stomach. Once again you felt his cock already wet, sliding through your folds to gather as much of your slick as possible.

He wet a finger in his mouth liberally, and guided it into your asshole at a patiently slow pace, waiting every step of the way for you to relax around it, before you felt it pumping in and out of you. You groaned excitedly, as he added another wet finger and started the process again.

Once he was sure you were stretched enough, he began to rub the slick head of his dick on your prepped hole, slowly pressing it inside. Once the head went in with a pop, You both cried out. His hand was quickly stroking your back though, "Was that too fast, are you okay?"

"Mmmm.. keep going.. that was amazing." You moaned. He groaned at your response, and slowly filled you completely. He gave you a moment to relax around him before he began to pump slowly, hitting every nerve you had. Your cries became primal and animalistic, as you brought your hand to your clit to frantically rub circles into it. He began to pump harder and your cries turned to sobbing begging pleas of "More" and "harder" He happily obliged, pumping into your ass at a punishing pace, as you pleaded with him, just to fuck you, your orgasm rising in you once more.

As soon as your body snapped, you spasmed around him, your back arched, and thrust yourself back, trying to get more and more of his magnificent cock, as he howled and came as well, shooting his load deep inside of you, making sure to continue to fuck you until the last wave of your euphoria washed over you.

Once it was over, he slowly, carefully began to remove himself from you. There was pain now. You would feel this tomorrow you thought. Your legs shook and your hair was damp with sweat. As soon as he was completely out, you could feel drops of his cum run down your leg. It was sexy and made you grin.

He helped you to a standing position and kissed you tenderly. "You're wonderful" he said earnestly and breathlessly.

He crouched down and began to pick the clothes up off the floor and handed them to you gently.

Your face flushed as he watched you get dressed in awe.

Once you were dressed you looked at him awkwardly. He was still here. You still didn't even know his name.

"So, uhh.. Did you still want something to drink?" you asked with a nervous giggle.

He gave a deep belly laugh in response. "I feel bad for asking now Toots, I feel like you already did enough for me." He stared at you dreamily.

The way he looked at you was too much for you to handle. You wanted to ask him out, but didn't even know how to ask his name.

You quickly ran around to the other side of the counter, and a small smile spread across your face. "You like sweet stuff?" you asked.

"I'm here with you, aren't I?" he shot you a grin and a wink as he fiddled with the random crap on the counter.

You began to zest an orange peel into the espresso grounds. "I'm gonna make you something special." You said shyly as you loaded the machine .

You added extra chocolate to the milk, and began to heat it while the shots brewed.

When it was done you handed it to him. He looked up with a smile.

"Mocha Borgia." You explained.

He cocked an eyebrow at the unfamiliar name, and hesitantly took a sip. His eyes widened. "This is incredible!" He cried, a large grin on his face. "whatda I owe ya?"

You laughed quietly, "I kinda feel like I owe you at the moment," You said with a timid smile. "So how about this is on the house?"

"Thanks Toots, uhh.. well, I should uhh.. get back to the shack.. Thanks again... For, y'know... everything." He said nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he took his drink and quickly headed out the door.

It was understandable, but your heart dropped, you had hoped for more. He seemed incredible, and let's be honest, the sex was earth shattering.

Your legs still felt like jelly as you quickly and dejectedly went through your closing duties.

With everything clean you just needed to grab your tips and head out. You went to get them and noticed 2 new things in the tip jar, a crisp $100 dollar bill, and a note scrawled on a café napkin.

I'd be an Idiot if I didn't try.

Let me take you on a real date?

Do things the right way?

-Stan Pines

555-555-8973

You squealed in delight as you clutched the note to your chest. Stan. Stan Pines wanted to take you on a date.

You figured working at a café would have its perks, but after tonight, this was easily the best job you ever had.


End file.
